1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive substrate and touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of touch input devices are widely used among electronic products. For instance, a mobile phone and a tablet personal computer usually utilize a touch panel as an input interface, such that a user may perform touch operations on the touch panel to input commands, e.g. drag a finger to move a cursor or write words on the touch panel. Also, the touch panel may cooperate with a display to show virtual buttons which may be selected by the user, so as to input characters and words.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a conventional touch panel 1. The touch panel 1 includes a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12 and a separation layer 13. A plurality of first electrodes 111 is disposed on the first substrate 11 for detecting touch coordinates at an X axis. A plurality of second electrodes 121 is disposed on the second substrate 12 for detecting touch coordinates at a Y axis. The separation layer 13 is disposed between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12 for separating the first electrode 111 from the second electrode 121. Noticeably, in order to reduce computation and accelerate coordinates detection, the plurality of first electrodes 111 may have different voltages in response to a specific voltage difference at the X axis, and the plurality of second electrodes 121 may have different voltages in response to a specific voltage difference at the Y axis.
Besides, as shown in FIG. 1B, the first electrodes 111 are respectively and electrically connected to a signal processing module 14 via first conductive wires 112, and the second electrodes 121 are respectively and electrically connected to the signal processing module 14 via second conductive wires 122. The signal processing module 14 may compute a coordinate signal for indicating the touch coordinate according to signals transmitted from the first conductive wire 112 and the second conductive wire 122.
However, each of the first conductive wires 112 and each of the second conductive wire 122 may have length differences due to some layout design or manufacturing concerns. In other words, each of the first conductive wires 112 and each of the second conductive wires 122 may have different impedances, such that the signals generated by the touch may have different attenuations during signal transmission. The longer distance the signal is transmitted, the greater signal attenuation becomes. As a result, the signal processing module 14 may be difficult to accurately compute the touch coordinate according to the voltage differences at the X axis and the Y axis, which leads to false operations of the touch panel 1.
Therefore, quickly and accurately generating coordinate signals for indicating touch locations without influencing by length and voltage differences between conductive wires for the coordinate signals transmission is a topic in the industry.